The Secret Lives
by damonkeygirl
Summary: A hostage situation occurs at NCIS. Characters are injured. Character's pasts are explored, and relationships as well. Hints of TIVA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: you all know what goes here.**

**Summary: A hostage situation occurs at NCIS. Character's pasts are explored, and relationships are too. Maybe some TIVA, maybe… If I feel like it.**

Jenny paced her office. She had just got off the phone with SecNav giving her the bad news_. How could Ziva be leaving? What had compelled her father to make that choice? She has always seemed happy here, why would he want to change that?_

Now she has to break the bad news to Ziva and the rest of the team. Jenny knew it wouldn't go over well. And with the mood Gibbs had been in recently it would not be pretty.

She picked up her phone and called Agent Gibbs, she got his voice mail. She did the same for Tony and got through to him. "Tony. Where is Gibbs?"

"Coffee run."

_I should have seen that coming_. "Have him come up to my office when he gets back."

"Alright."

* * *

Gibbs was entering the elevator when he heard someone call out, "Hold the elevator!" Gibbs did so allowing the man to get on.

"Which floor?" Gibbs asked.

"Oh, uh three." The man said slightly nervous. He seemed to pull it together though in a matter of seconds after the elevator started moving. He pulled the emergency stop and attacked Gibbs grabbing a hold of his weapon and slamming it on top of Gibbs' head rendering him unconscious. _He never saw it coming._ The man thought starring at the unconscious figure on the ground. He still had a few more minutes to finalize his plan before someone noticed the elevator wasn't working.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Charlie. I'm in place...In the elevator…No, I didn't get the crazy chick, but I think I got one better…" The man said smiling. "Nope, no one suspects a thing yet…Your guys in place?...Good, now remember. Everybody but his team, the coroner, and the director must leave the building. I don't want any extra causalities…Good, it's show time."

The man closed his phone and placed it in his pocket. He grabbed Gibbs' weapons and stuffed them in his bag except for the knife, which he kept in his hand. He hauled Gibbs up into a standing position and wrapped his arm around him so his hand with the knife was at Gibbs' throat. He flipped the elevator switch back on.

The doors pinged as they opened. He stepped pushing Gibbs out in front of him. He called out to the room full of agents while he used Gibbs as a human shield. "Listen up! I want everybody who is not Anthony DiNozzo, Timothy McGee, Ziva David, Jimmy Palmer, and Jennifer Sheppard out of this building in the next five minutes of I will kill your friend."

A man standing near a plasma screen spoke up stating the obvious. "You're one person who is surrounded by a bunch of armed people, what do you hope to achieve other than your death?"

"I was hoping you would say that. Charlie?"

Many people throughout the floor began to draw their weapons and pointed them at various agents in the room. "I rephrase my statement. Do as I say, or many will die."

"Okay, you may have a point there." The man responded. "Everyone out. Except for us lucky few."

The woman who had been standing next to him spoke up. "Do you think this is a good idea Tony? You're putting our lives and the director's at risk."

"It's better than everyone's lives being at risk. And he has our boss at knife point, and as much as I hate him, I think he would be very upset if he found his head cut of." Tony replied.

"He wouldn't know Tony, he's not a chicken." McGee stated from his desk.

"Gibbs is one of the bravest people I know McGee, we all know he's not a chicken." Ziva said.

"No actually Ziva, the Probie here was referring to an actual chicken, which runs around in circles after it's head gets cut off."

"Chickens don't run around after their heads are cut off Tony."

"Well, Ziva-"

"Enough!" The man shouted from across the room, happy to see that everyone had followed his orders. The Director and Jimmy Palmer were now both on the third floor and everyone else was out of the building. "Charlie! Secure them. Rodgers, take their weapons. And search the crazy chick thoroughly."

Two men from the exterior of the room lowered and holstered their weapons and headed toward the center of the room. After taking all their weapons the secured the five individuals with rope, pull-ties, and duct tape. "Don't forget this one." The man said shoving Gibbs to the ground in the middle of the bullpen. Charlie scurried over and bound Gibbs wrists and ankles with rope before shoving him next to the others.

"So, you gonna tell us what's going on?" Tony asked.

"In due time." The man replied cryptically.

"Okay, well, how about your name, you something we can call you other than the crazy-insane-moronic-idoit-who-took-six-people-hostage-in-the-middle-of-their-own-agency-and-let-all-the-other-people-go. Because that doesn't really roll of the tongue well."

"Call me whatever you want."

"So… uhh, Bob what's going on?"

Bob just ignored Tony.

"Tony," The Director snapped. "Let me handle this. So, Bob, how do you think this will pan out, with you taking six people hostage in here? Because you realize you probably wont make it out alive, and even if you do it will be in an orange jumpsuit. You must have thought of this."

"I have." Bob replied. "I had some of my friends wire this building. It's set to explode whether I'm out of it or not. I don't really care, I knew coming into this I might not survive."

* * *

"Oh fun, explosions. Don't you love explosions?" Tony rambled. The increased silence getting to him s he repeated this for the 12th time.

"Tony!"

"Yes Probie?"

"Shut up!"

"Why Probie? Bob left us here with the goons, Gibbs is still out, so there really is no incentive to be quiet Probie!"

"Because it's an order!" The Director snapped. To be truthful, the Director was worried for Gibbs. Even if he had been struck that hard, hell, even if he had a concussion, he should be awake by now, it had been three hours since they had been tied up.

Bob returned walking slowly into the bullpen. "Well, I am surprised. I would have thought that someone would have tried to make contact by now, but I guess no one cares about you guys or something. I'm also wondering why our friend here is still out. Even concussed he should have awakened once by now."

"I was wondering the same, I would have thought you would know." The Director snarled.

"Unless-" Bob muttered lost in thought. "Rodgers! What the hell did you do?!"

"What I was told to Boss, you said spike his drink!" Rodgers said defend himself.

"No, I said spike the kid's drink! Can't you tell the difference between the two, it's quite obvious Rodgers! You could have killed him! I told you that stuff was dangerous! How much did you use?"

"Only three or four milligrams."

"Rodgers! Half a milligram could knock out a grown man for a week. Do you have any idea what you have just done?!"

"I-" Rodgers was cut off when Bob pulled out his weapon and shot Rodgers.

"Dumb kid." Bob murmured as he kicked Rodgers to make sure he was dead. "Marshal, get rid of him!"

"Yes sir."

"Well that changes my plans. You kid!" Bob shouted at Palmer.

"M-Me?" Palmer stuttered.

"Yes you!" Bob said as he cut through Palmer's bindings. "Check him," he said pointing at Gibbs. "I'm worried Rodgers might have done something stupid. And no funny business." Bob added holding his gun in front of Palmer's face.

Palmer got up and rushed towards Gibbs. He felt for a pulse. "Slow, pulse around 56. He has a fever, and his pupils are non-reactive." Palmer summarized after a short examination.

Palmer stood to go back and join the others when he felt a bullet rip through his arm. He shouted as he fell to the floor. "What the hell was that for?"

Bob just smiled slyly and spoke. "I didn't give you permission to move yet Jimmy."

"You could have just stopped me."

"I did."

"But-" Jimmy started but stopped when he saw Gibbs start to seize violently next to him. "Agent Gibbs!" he called out worriedly. He tried to reach out to hold him still when he felt the pain shoot through his arm again. He sat and watched helplessly.

When the seizing stopped Bob spoke up. "Well, this has been a bust. Nothing went according to plan. All well on with plan B. Adams, Pierce, Richards take care of what needs to be done. Marshal take our friend Jimmy here out to the van. Charlie take McGee. Everyone else can stay. Taylor! Check their bindings; make sure none of them is leaving just yet."

"What are you gonna do?" Tony asked, getting a sinking felling in his gut.

"Well Tony, since you guys, and Rodgers, messed up with plan A, I'm moving on to plan B. Which involves taking only who I need. I would take Gibbs, but he wont be useful for a long time thanks to Rodgers."

"So what are you going to do?" Ziva asked.

"Well, I told you I wired this building. So, I'm going to get way the hell out of dodge and blow this place up."

"How do you plan to get past the huge amount of armed forces you are most likely to find waiting outside the gate?" The Director asked.

"A distraction."

"Like what?" Tony asked.

Just then a huge explosion shook the building as one of the buildings across the Navy Yard blew up. "Like that. Well, I'd love to stay an chat but I really must run." Bob walked away following her Palmer and McGee had been dragged through moments before.

* * *

Ziva was fighting against her bindings the moment Bob had left. "It is no use."

"Well yeah Ziva. I think they knew you were Mossad or something because they bound you tighter than the rest of us."

"How long do you think we have before the bomb goes off?" Jenny asked.

"I would say it takes about 10 minutes at most for them to get off the yard. I doubt anyone notices with the other building having just exploded." Ziva said.

"And with the massive amount of people storming the gates to get out of dodge themselves." Tony added.

"I have just thought of something. Where are Ducky and Abby? I am surprised that they held Palmer, let alone took him with them." Ziva asked.

"Ducky is at the hospital with his mother. Been there since yesterday. And Abby is at a forensics conference in Denver this week." Jenny answered.

"Bob must have known, he didn't even ask for them. Glad their not here though. Abby would have had a heart attack by now." Tony said.

"Probably." Ziva said quietly.

"Well, isn't this a great waste of time. Why aren't we escaping exactly?" Tony asked.

"Because we are bound at the wrists and ankles and even if-Tony, even if we could somehow _roll_ our way out of here, you know we wouldn't leave Gibbs here if a bomb was about to-"

_**TBC…**_

_**Please review! you will really make my day and I love knowing how I am doing with this story. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because we are bound at the wrists and ankles and even if-Tony, even if we could somehow _roll_ our way out of here, you know we wouldn't leave Gibbs here if a bomb was about to-"_

_

* * *

_

"Okay! I get it Ziva, we're too good of people." Tony sighed.

"Why hasn't anyone noticed?" Ziva asked.

"What? That we're still in the building? The other building Ziva! The one that blew up a few minutes ago!" Tony shouted.

"Tony! Calm down. Getting all worked up isn't going to change anything." Jenny said. "Now I suggest we all try to make it under a desk or something, that way we will have some sort of cover when the building explodes."

"That is a good idea. Hopefully the bomb isn't near us. Or hiding under desks wont change anything." Ziva commented.

"What about Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"I don't think we'd be able to move him seeing how we're all bound up. Let's just get under something now, _before_ the bomb explodes." Jenny advised.

"Right." Tony said softly, starring at his boss as he scooted on the floor over to the nearest desk, which just happened to be his. He got underneath it when he noticed Ziva was trying to squeeze in with him. "Ziva! What are you doing?"

Your desk is closest and I do not know how much time we have left, now scoot over."

"I'm am over! There is no where to scoot over to!"

"Well, then I'll just sit on you. And don't you do anything stupid. I don't feel like killing you with a stapler right now."

"Of course not Ziva." Tony replied with a smile. He had the greatest view in the world the way Ziva was sitting.

"Tony! Stop starring down my shirt." Ziva snapped noticing his gaze and the goofy smile.

"There really is no where else to look my darling Ziva."

"Than close your eyes."

"But that would be no fun Ziva."

"Hey! Lovebirds! Stop bickering! If one of you died would you want this to be your last conversation?" Jenny called out.

"No, I would want it more like this." Tony said as he moved his head closer to Ziva's and planted a kiss on her lips and to his surprise she didn't pull away but kissed him back. "I think I love you Ziva."

"That is the I-am-about-to-die anxiety talking Tony." Ziva replied placing another kiss on his lips.

"Well, you must be suffering from the same thing then Zee-Vah."

"So maybe I am." She went in for another kiss right before an explosion rocked the building.

She felt the shock wave and lost consciousness from the concussive force of it. The walls of the building collapsed and so did the ceiling falling down on top of them.

* * *

The Director was curled up underneath McGee's desk and prayed it would protect her somewhat when the bomb exploded. She worried about Gibbs who was still lying on the floor in the middle of the room. He would be unprotected when the bomb went off. She listened for the now silent Tony and Ziva as they whispered back and forth to soft for her to hear, not like she needed to. She had a good feeling of what Tony had done; it was about time. She closed her eyes and waited for the explosion to come.

* * *

Tony felt Ziva lose consciousness as she slumped against him moments before he succumbed to the darkness himself.

* * *

Outside, chaos was ensuing. A building had exploded only ten minutes ago. No one knew exactly how many people were inside and how many of those we still alive. The building next to it was now on fire as a result of the explosion. Sirens filled the air as fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars filled the Navy yard. No one was expecting what happened next.

A building on the other side of the yard exploded, exactly nine minutes after the first. Another fireball filled the sky as the third floor blew up. The top floors collapsed and imitated a balloon that had just popped. People started screaming again. Several firemen who had just arrived broke of from their group and headed to the other building.

* * *

Tony awoke to pain. He could feel Ziva was still next to him. He could feel her breath hit his face. _Thank God, she's still alive. _He slowly flexed each of his limbs. All was going well until he got to his left arm. It was defiantly broken. Which was logical seeing how it was on the outside edge of the desk. He slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit up. Then he realized Ziva was on top of him and gave up trying to move because he did not know how badly she was injured. He shifted his shoulder to move Ziva's head to see if she would awake. No luck. Tony decided to sit and wait it out. Someone would be along soon.

* * *

Jenny shifted underneath McGee's desk, which was now much closer to the ground then before trapping her under it. She felt her left ankle throbbing, and she felt something on top of it, pinning it down. She sat and waited, coming to the same conclusion as Tony, someone would be along soon to rescue them.

As she lay there her thoughts drifted to Gibbs, who was stilling lying in the middle of the room. He was unprotected. The desk provided some, but minimal, protection, he had none. And if what Bob had said was true that could make his condition worse.

* * *

Tony heard footsteps crunch along the wreckage. He called out to whoever it might be. "Hello! Is anyone there?"

"Tony! Oh my God! Are you alright, where are you?"

"Frank! What are you doing here?"

"I saw the building explode and I knew you guys were still in here." Frank stumbled around to Tony's desk and peered under it. "Well it took you long enough Tony." He stated eying Ziva.

"Shut up Frank!" Tony watched as Frank bent down to move Ziva. "Don't! She might be injured worse than what we can see. Go see if the Director is all right."

"I'm fine Tony! I'm stuck under McGee's desk. I think my foot's pinned down."

Frank moved over toward the desk on the other side of the room. Taking no note of the pile of rubble covering a body near Gibbs' desk. "Hello Director, Having a lovely day?" Frank joked as he moved the rubble of her foot.

"Peachy thanks." She slid out from under the desk and leaned against Frank as she stood up. She quickly scanned the room. She saw Ziva laying across Tony who still sat on the ground. "Where's Gibbs?" She asked worry present in her voice.

"Gibbs was in here? Oh my God. Here was he?"

"On the floor in the middle of the room."

Frank went over and started clearing as much rubble as he could on his own.

"Where's the rest of the rescuers Frank?"

"Preoccupied with the other building that blew up. But I would have thought at least someone would have been over here by now." Right on cue two firemen made their way out of the stairwell.

"Over here!" Frank called. "Three injured so far, one trapped under here." Frank continued as he moved more rubble out of the way. One fireman came over and helped him as the other went over and checked Ziva for injuries.

More firemen came in from the stairwell and immediately got right to helping the two that were already there. Two carefully lifted Ziva up onto a stretcher. As they carried her away one leaned down to Tony and pulled him upright. "Thanks." Tony said as he looked around his workplace. He could see blue sky above him in certain places where the roof had caved in. He turned to the Director who was refusing to go on stretcher to leave. He watched her turn her gaze back to Frank who had cleared the rubble of a body in the middle of the room.

It was Gibbs. He lay on the floor still not moving. He looked horrible. It was obvious that he had broken many bones and now was sporting a very nasty gash above his left eye. Tony heard the mutterings of the EMTs who had come to their aid as well. "Internal bleeding, possibly-probably a concussion, we need to move him now!" He turned to one the fireman who was still clearing rubble off the lower half of Gibbs' body. "Work faster, we need to get this man out of here now!"

Once all the rubble was cleared from Gibbs' body the EMTs quickly moved him to a stretcher and were moving him out when Tony called out. "Wait! He was drugged with something before this happened. I don't know what but he has been unconscious since then."

One of the EMTs nodded as they continued to the stairs carrying Gibbs. The Director silently got on a stretcher so she too could be carried out of the building. Frank walked over to Tony. "You need to go to Tony, you need to get that arm looked at."

"Yeah, I know." Tony said speaking to the floor. He started walking to the stairs and was followed by Frank. As he got out of the of the building he was ushered to an ambulance as he was taken to the hospital with Jenny.

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aren't you guys lucky? Two updates in one day? Amazing... I didn't know I could write that fast...**_

_**Thanks to those who have given me reviews, they are great motivation in my writing. The compel me to write faster.**_

Abby was sitting in the hotel Café sipping her coffee. She had been at the Forensics conference for three days now. It was better than she had expected. The last time she had been to one of these things she had been bored to tears. It had been a bunch of old guys talking about how sometimes older techniques work the best, and a bunch of bologna she didn't believe in. She was about to go back to the conference hall when she received a call from Ducky.

"Duck-man! How are things back home?"

Ducky's voice came through the phone laced with despair. "Not so great my dear."

"What's happened Ducky?" Abby asked instantly becoming concerned.

"Mother's taken a turn for the worse I'm afraid. She was admitted to the hospital this morning. I'm there now."

"I'm sorry Ducky. But somehow I don't think that's the reason you called."

* * *

Ducky walked out of his mother's room and headed for the waiting room as a doctor came to run more test again. "Well not entirely. I wished to see how you were doing. I recalled how you described the last one of these things you were at. It sounded quite horrible." Ducky rambled as he passed the waiting room deciding to just wonder to stretch his legs.

"Oh it was, there were a bunch of old people running that conference. And I swear ducky they could not be scientists, they didn't even know how to work the computer that was running the power point, they were just reading from the manual."

"Is this one similar Abby?" Ducky asked as he was approaching the hall way to the ER.

"Oh no! Not at all! It is so much better. It is so much fun. It's much more lively, we get to test out new equipment and everything. I even met this-"

"Abby. I have a feeling you will becoming back sooner than you expected." Ducky said interrupting Abby. He had just come across the waiting room for the ER. He saw Frank Tolley, a evidence tech, sitting in one of the chairs next to Tony who's left arm was in a cast. "Tony?"

"Ducky?" Abby asked through the phone, confused by Ducky's cryptic statement.

"Hold on a moment Abigail." Ducky said talking to Abby. He looked to Tony, who had stood up and walked over to Ducky. "What happened Tony? How did you break your arm?"

Abby's startled gasp could be heard through the phone. "Very long story Ducky."

"Well give me the short version then."

"Hostage situation back at headquarters, Bad guys left with McGee and Palmer, building blew up, and now we are here."

Abby let out a startled cry that everyone in the waiting room could hear. "Well, that's quite a short version Tony. Do we know why they took Palmer and McGee?"

"None at all."

"Anyone else injured?" Ducky inquired.

Tony looked at the floor. "Yeah, Duck. It was pretty bad. Why don't I tell you the long version."

"That might be a good idea Tony. Hold on, let me put Abby on speaker. "Abby?"

"Ducky, what's going on?!" Abby yelled through the phone.

"Abby, don't yell, you're on speaker phone."

"Oh, sorry. Spill DiNozzo."

"Okay well, here's the story as I know it. A man came out of an elevator holding Gibbs at knife point, Gibbs was unconscious. He said for everyone that wasn't myself, Ziva, McGee, Palmer, or the Director to leave the building. He had accomplices so we complied. We were bound up. Gibbs too even though he was out. A few hours later our captor came to the conclusion something was wrong. Gibbs was still out. He questioned one of his men. He had spiked Gibbs' drink even though he was supposed to have spiked Palmer's. The amount he used was 6-8 times greater than any safe dosage. He shot Palmer. He left taking McGee and Palmer with him. Then the building blew up. Ziva, the Director, and I took cover under some desks."

There was silence following Tony's explanation. Ducky was the first to speak again. "How are the others?"

Tony let out a sigh. "I don't know what happened to Ziva. But I do know that the Director broke her foot, and that Gibbs has internal bleeding, a concussion among who knows what else."

"Oh God!" Abby sobbed. "I be back soon guys, I'm booking a ticket now. And don't try to talk me out of it."

"Wouldn't dream of it Abby." Tony whispered.

"I'll see you later." Abby said before she hung up.

A doctor walked into the waiting room. Tony practically jumped up. The doctor called out. "The family of Walter Reynolds?" Tony said back down looking embarrassed and disappointed.

* * *

An hour passed before another doctor entered the waiting room. Tony had drifted off to sleep just five minutes before. "The family of Ziva David?" Tony felt Ducky's hand on his shoulder and woke up. Ducky nodded toward the doctor.

They walked over to him. "How is she?" Tony asked.

"Well, she has a severe concussion, a dislocated left shoulder and a broken wrist. I don't expect her to remember anything room earlier today or yesterday for that matter. She will probably wake up in a few hours, but don't hold me to that. That is my best educated guess."

"Can we go see her?" Tony asked anxiously.

"Yes, this way."

The doctor led them to a room in the ICU. Tony spoke up before entering the room. "Could you come to us if there is any news on a Jethro Gibbs or Jenny Sheppard?"

"Of course, but, Jenny Sheppard is already in there." The doctor said pointing into the room.

"Thank you." Tony replied and entered the room. He saw Jenny sitting next to the bed with her foot propped up on a chair next to her. His eyes drifted from her to Ziva lying on the bed. She looked perfectly normal except for the sling on her arm and cast on her wrist. She had no head wound to even indicate she had a concussion. Tony felt torn apart on the inside. He wanted to go up and hold her hand and whisper into her ear that he loved her, but knew he shouldn't with the others in the room. He settled with standing at the foot of her bed a hand resting on her ankle.

"You doing okay Tony?" Jenny asked.

"Getting there." He replied. "You know if-" Tony started but was cut of by the intercom. It got eerily quiet in Zia's room.

"_Code blue in ICU 4! Code blue in ICU 4!" _Several nurses and a doctor ran past the room heading down the hall. They seemed to be a part of another world to Tony. He barely even noticed the frantic voices coming from the room next to them. Tony returned his attention back to Ziva willing her to wake up.

* * *

Ducky felt his heart sink as he heard the announcement. He heard the voices from the next room whether he wanted to or not, they seemed to be screaming at him. The patient was dying. What made it worse was that he knew who the patient was. He had left the room a while ago after calling Abby. He hadn't realized his mother was back in the room, and now she was dying.

Ducky left the room and walked over to the other. Jenny gave him a strange look. Tony didn't seem to notice. He stopped in his mother's doorway and watched the doctors' work. It appeared to be a blur. How quickly his mother went from living, to death in another moment. He heard the sentence he was dreading hearing. "Time of death; 11:46 am." The commotion died down and most of the doctors returned to their previous activities. One stayed and shut down the machines. Ducky couldn't watch anymore and returned to Ziva's room.

* * *

Jenny watched Ducky return to the room. She wondered what had gone on in the other room. She had heard the call of death, but wondered why Ducky had been compelled to go watch. "Anyone we knew?" she asked curiosity winning out. After looking at Ducky's face she immediately regretted it.

"My mother."

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews would be great! Hint-hint…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Wow, my shortest update for this story…**_

_**

* * *

**_

An hour had passed before anyone in the room spoke again.

Tony had noticed Ziva's arm twitch a little. "Hey! I think she might be waking up. I saw her arm twitch." Tony watched intently as Ziva slowly opened her eyes and blinked them rapidly. "Hey Ziva, have a nice nap?" Tony chirped.

"Maybe Tony, I feel quite sore. What is going on?"

"What is the last thing you remember?" Ducky asked.

"Tony was arguing with McGee, it had something to do with superglue."

"Ah." Tony sighed. "That was two days ago."

"Then how did I end up here Tony?"

"Long version or short version?"

"Short, for now."

"There was an explosion back at headquarters. We were caught in it."

"By 'we', you mean…"

"You, me, Tony and Gibbs." Jenny answered.

"Are you two worse than you look?"

"Nah. Were fine, except for a busted arm and foot."

"What about Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"We don't know." Ducky said in a soft voice.

"You okay Ducky? You seem said, sadder than you should be in this situation."

"My mother has passed on."

"Oh, I am sorry Ducky, I should not have asked."

"It is alright Ziva."

A mass of black and chains came barreling through the door and head for Ziva. "Oh Ziva! You're okay! I was so worried!"

"Ziva winced at Abby's hug. When she did not immediately let go Tony intervened.

"Abby." Tony said grapping her shoulders. "Be gentle."

Abby startled. "Oh my gosh, Ziva. I'm sorry."

"It is all right Abby. I am fine."

"How is everyone else?"

"Me and the Director only suffered minor injuries. The people in the other building were worse off." Tony replied avoiding the hidden question.

"Two bombs exploded! Ducky, why didn't you tell me that?"

"I did not want you to worry my dear." Ducky sighed.

"What? I'm not worrying Ducky, this is me not worrying!" Abby replied frantically.

"Abigail! You're worrying." Ducky said moving closer to Abby.

"Oh, I guess I am." Abby started to sob and fell into Ducky's arms and cried there.

"Abby! We are alright!" Ziva called from her bed.

"What about Gibbs?! I don't see him around and you guys haven't said anything." Abby retorted.

"That's because we don't know Abby." Jenny said.

"You don't?" Abby choked out.

"No." Ducky said firmly.

"How long has it been since you guys got here?"

"Several hours." Jenny said.

"Well that can't be good."

"Abby listen to me," Tony said. "He was drugged, remember? You know that. That could cause serious complications, who knows?"

"I just wish we knew something!" Abby said starting to cry again.

"It'll be alright Abby." Ducky murmured.

* * *

A doctor walked up to the room where five people were quietly conversing. He knocked on the open door with a grim look on his face. "Dr. Mallard?"

Ducky looked up and walked out of the room leaving Abby with Tony. Ducky already had a theory about what this was about. "How is he?"

"It's a nasty list, I'm not going to lie to you. He has a broken leg, a fractured wrist, some cracked and broken ribs, had some internal bleeding, one of his lungs collapsed, was running a fever, and has a very nasty concussion in addition to the fact that he had been drugged before this happened."

"Do you know with what?"

"Not yet, the lab is still analyzing the blood sample."

"Came we go see him?"

"Only two can for right now."

"Hold on a moment." Ducky said as he reentered Ziva's room.

"What is it Ducky?" Tony asked.

"We can go see Jethro, but only two can go right now."

"You and Abby go, Jenny's asleep and I want to kept Ziva company."

"All right Tony. Come along my dear." Ducky held his hand out to Abby.

* * *

When they arrived at Gibbs' room they didn't even get a chance to step inside before an alarm went off inside the room. Abby made a move to go inside the room by the doctor held her back. "I'm sorry miss, but you need to wait outside."

The doctor rushed inside the room followed by two nurses dragging a cart. Abby stared at them for a moment and turned back to Ducky who pulled he into his arms.

Abby started to cry.

_**TBC…**_

_**Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for the lack of updates for awhile. I was kind of stressed, I just took the SAT this morning and now my brain is all slosh and mush. But I still think this should keep you happy for a little while. Won't be able to update tomorrow, wish I could, but I'm marching in a parade. Whoa! Sorry, just venting a little, enough about me and my troubles, on with the story:**_

_**

* * *

**_

Abby and Ducky slowly walked back into Ziva's room. Abby was silently crying and Ducky looked aghast. Tony decided not to press the matter, fearing an all-out breakdown from Abby.

Unfortunately they did not go unnoticed by Ziva. "How is Gibbs?"

Abby emitted a sob, borrowing her head into Ducky's arms. Ducky looked toward the ground. Avoiding Ziva's eyes.

"Oh my god, is he-"

"No!" Ducky yelled. "He's alive, at the moment." Ducky whispered at the end. "We didn't even get to see. When we got to the room an alarm went off and we were ushered away."

"Will he be all right Ducky?"

"I wish I could say I knew Ziva."

* * *

McGee stirred. He wondered for a moment where he was. Then it all came back. _Being taken hostage, an explosion as a diversion, being shoved in a truck, and being injected with something. Hopefully it's not dangerous. _His eyes slowly adjusted to the light. He looked around the room, or cell to be more accurate. McGee saw Palmer slumped over next to him; his arm had been bandaged. There was a small window near the corner of the room with bars on it. McGee saw only one door. McGee reached over and shook Palmer. "Palmer! Jimmy wake up!"

Palmer stirred a little. A few minutes later McGee tried again and this time Palmer woke up. "Ow, what's going on McGee?" Palmer asked unconsciously rubbing his arm.

"I don't know. Why would they want an ME assistant and a computer nerd?"

"Valuable hostages?" Palmer suggested.

"Oh, come on Jimmy, if that's what they wanted they would have taken Gibbs and the Director."

"Right."

"Any reason they would want to take you hostage Jimmy?"

"Nothing that I can thin of. You?"

"No."

The door swung open. A masked man stepped in carrying a bag. He placed it on the floor and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. McGee opened the bag. In it he found food; two bottles of water, a turkey and ham sandwich, and two apples. "Since when do hostage takers actually _feed_ their hostages?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure hungry." Palmer commented as he reached for an apple.

"Jimmy! You don't know if they did anything to that!"

"R-right. Well-uh, the water bottles are sealed so we can have those."

"Take small sips, I don't know if we'll get anymore."

"Right."

"And stop saying right all the time."

"Right."

McGee groaned.

* * *

Little progress was made in a week. Ziva had been released from the hospital on orders of bed rest which Tony was having a hard time of making sure she followed. The Director, against many protests, was back at work heading the search for McGee and Palmer.

She was a mess. She still was losing Ziva back to Mossad once she recuperated, buying her a little more time. And Gibbs was still hanging on by a thread. Any news would be good news at this point. Hopefully he would wake up and be alive and well. Or he would die and be at peace. Not stuck in a limbo between life and death.

His condition hadn't improved much over the week. The only thing that doctors could say that was making progress was the fact the bones were healing. Beyond that, no one had a clue.

To make matters worse the search of McGee and Palmer was going cold, and fast. The kidnappers had managed to escape without so much as a trace. The explosions had done their jobs, they were excellent diversions, and no one saw a thing. They didn't even have a general description; they had nothing. Jenny hoped McGee and Palmer would find a way out on their own, because she didn't know what she could do.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews are much appreciated!**_


	6. Chapter 6

A figure stood in the doorway. He was starring intently at the two prisoners. He hated that man greatly and now he could get his revenge.

* * *

McGee looked up to see a man standing in the doorway. He could see the man's face; it was happy but yet angry. Such a combination could never be good. He looked over to see Palmer watching the man closely. His fear was written plain on his face. Growing tired of the silence McGee spoke up, "What do you want?"

Surprisingly the man answered. "I want to talk with Michel Connors." Palmer's face sunk at the words. He looked even more scared than before.

McGee didn't know who or what the man was talking about. But if he had to guess, he'd say Palmer knew. Deciding against questioning him now, McGee waited and rather baited the man instead. "We don't know who that is. Mind filling us in?"

"You know damn well who I mean!" The man shouted walking forward towards them. "Don't we Jimmy?"

That was confirmation for McGee, Palmer knew, but what did he know? McGee watched Palmer slowly nod his head. McGee groaned to himself, Palmer had no sense sometimes.

"Don't you know why we need you now Jimmy?" The man grinned.

"Why do you need McGee then?" Palmer answered to McGee's surprise. He didn't think Palmer had the guts to challenge the man.

"Well, you're not of much value on your own. McGee's just added insurance."

"Then why'd you say you would have liked to have Gibbs too?"

"McGee, don't." Palmer started.

"Aww, that's a good question McGee. Why don't you answer him Jimmy? Because it doesn't seem like he knows the story."

"No." Palmer stated firmly.

"Why not, if you don't tell the story, I will. So start. Then McGee will understand everything. And it will all make sense." Upon Palmer's hesitation he added, "Or I will slit your friends throat."

"Fine."  


* * *

_**FLASHBACK! I hope it isn't very confusing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Michal Connors was your average teenager. He hung out after school with his buddies and chased after girls. His current goal was to get into college on a basketball scholarship. It's not that he was bad in his studies, he just wouldn't have enough money any other way, and he happened to be good at the sport.

* * *

He had just left practice after school. He was headed for his house when his friend, Jim, spotted him. "Hey! Michal! It looks like it'll rain. Get in, I'll drive you."

Michal shrugged and walked over. "Sure." They drove for a few miles and ended up at Michal's house. There was a bustle of action going on. There was yellow police tape around the house, and people milling all around the place. "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Michal, but you better figure out. I gotta be going, so if you don't mind-"

"Oh, sorry." Michal got out of the car and walked to his house. There were tons of people. There was a police officer standing just inside the tape, and another on the other side of the house. There were people bustling in and out of the house as if they lived there. There was someone talking to his neighbors and another snapping photos everywhere. Michal walked up to the tape and tried to go under it.

"Hey! You can't come in here. It's a crime scene." The police officer at the tape said stepping in front of him.

"I live here." Michal said standing up straight again.

"Oh, so you're Michal. Hold on a moment please." The police officer walked into the house and was gone for a minute before he reappeared with a man holding a cup of coffee walking behind him. The man ducked under the tap and motioned for Michal to follow him. He walked over to truck and stood at the back of it.

"What's going on?" Michal questioned.

"Michal." the man sighed. "Your parents were murdered sometime this morning. I'm sorry."

"What?" Michal whispered softly. "They can't be…"

"I'm sorry. Look, the people who did this may come back. You will need to be placed under protection-"

"I don't want to be placed under protection!"

"It's for your own-"

"I don't care! I don't want someone following my every move!"

"I didn't want to say it this way, but if you don't you might be killed."

"I-I don't care."

"I know that's not true. If your parents were still here, would they want you to say that?"

"No. I guess not. But I still don't like the idea of stranger watching me all the time, it's creepy."

"Why don't you just pick which agent you want watching you, so you feel comfortable."

"Could you be the one? There's something about you, you seem different than the others, even though I haven't even met them."

"Sure, the FBI is taking over anyway."

"Why is that?"

"We're just here as a favor, now stop asking so many questions."

"Sorry."

"Never say you're sorry, it's a sign of weakness."

"I thought it took strength to apologize." The man just glared back.

* * *

Michal found out later that the agent he had talked to was Agent Gibbs, from a NCIS, whatever that was. He seemed all right, but when they were there, people seemed afraid of him.

Michal was now sitting in Gibbs' car as he drove him to his house. "Why must we go to your house?" Michal asked.

"Safer. They wont know were you have been taken."

"Oh." Michal clipped. He resented the idea that someone was after _him_, who could benefit from that?

* * *

The next two days were normal. Michal learned that Agent Gibbs on the other hand, defiantly was _not_. He learned he is building a boat in his basement. Doesn't really watch much television. And has a strange addiction to coffee.

On the third day Michal was reading a book in the guest room when he heard a crash come from downstairs. He jolted upright and then sat back down. It would be a better idea to _not_ do anything. When he heard more crashes he slowly crept out of the room. He tiptoed over to the stairs and peered down. He saw Gibbs fighting with a man, the man barely had a slight advantage. Gibbs kept one arm cradled against his chest and was still nearly overpowering the guy, but he couldn't keep it up forever. Michal decided to doing something would be a good idea.

He inched down the stairs; neither man noticed being too wrapped up in the fight. Michal scurried down the basement steps and over to the work bench and found what he was looking for. A gun. His father had taken him to a range before so he knew how to use it relatively safely, as safe as guns can be. Luckily the gun was loaded. He was about head up the stairs when he heard steps on the top landing. He looked and saw the man. Before the man could do anything Michal held the gun up and fired three shots at the man. He hit him once, in his abdomen. He stared at the gun and then quickly ran up the stairs jumping over the man who had collapsed on the floor. He saw the front door slam. _There's more than one?!_ Michal looked around for Gibbs. He saw him on he floor in the hallway. He was unconscious and his head was bleeding. Michal pulled out his phone and dialed.

"_911. Please state your emergency."_

_

* * *

_

Palmer stopped talking. He stared at the floor. _Now McGee knows, I might as well tell everyone. _

McGee may know but he was still confused. "Palmer, did you change your name?'

"Yes, I changed it a week later. They said it would be a good idea. For my safety." Palmer looked ashamed.

"Wow…I would never have guessed Jimmy. You seem so different."

"Well yes, that was a lovely story wasn't it?" The man said. "Now you're here so I can get the revenge I want for my partner. You should have died then Michal."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Reviews would be great!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have decided that I might have a smidge of TIVA in my story, but it's not going to be big make-out scenes, or a lot of "I love you's" etc., but more along the lines of subtle hints here and there. Sorry if this disappoints some people.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_"Well yes, that was a lovely story wasn't it?" The man said. "Now you're here so I can get the revenge I want for my partner. You should have died then Michal."_

_

* * *

_

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Jimmy-Michal? snarled. McGee had never seen him so aggressive before. _He was always so pensive and guarded. I guess I never knew the real Jimmy. This is all very confusing._

"Now where would the fun be in that?" the man replied. "A quick death and you would feel no pain. No, I think I'll leave you here to talk with your friend Michal."

The man walked out of the room. McGee heard a lock click. He turned to Jimmy. "Michal?" McGee asked incredulously.

"There was a reason I never told anyone you know. Not that it matters now."

"That's just-just-" McGee struggled for words.

"It's just just."

"So only Gibbs knows?"

"Yes and no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" McGee asked slapping Jimmy on the arm. "And what exactly am I supposed to call you now?"

"Jimmy, it's easier."

McGee waited. "Yes and no what?"

Jimmy sighed. "Well, it's complicated. There would be the people who helped create me a new identity and the agents on that case, which I don't have to worry about."

"Why is that?"

"Well, there were only two agents working that case, partners. One lives in Mexico now."

"Franks?"

"Yeah, I don't think I have to worry about him spilling my secret."

"And Gibbs knows as well."

"No, he doesn't."

"How is that possible?"

"He had been injured in the fight. He must have struck his head pretty hard. He had no memory of the last two weeks. He didn't know who I was. But I knew him. Ending up working at NCIS was never part of my original plan. Those first few weeks, were a tad bit awkward for me. I kept thinking it was all an act and he did remember me, but I knew he couldn't, as if Gibbs wasn't scary enough already. Actually, when I took the job working with Ducky, I didn't know Gibbs still worked here. I was really shocked the first time he came down to autopsy. I was so frightened, because first off, I didn't even know he was in the room. And secondly I told you. Part of my subconscious thinks he does know. So even time he came down I was really nervous, and that's just how people got used to knowing me. A naive frightened ME assistant. So I kept up the act, which wasn't hard. Gibbs well, is Gibbs. Tony was the hardest to keep my act up around, he reminded my so much of one of my friends, it was hard to not act like normal. Kate was such an assertive, independent woman I was slightly frightened anyway. You, well, I was so used to the act, it was natural by then. Now when Ziva showed up, I really was scared."

"I would guess so." McGee commented. "Wow Jimmy, I would never have imagined."

"I'm actually kind of glad you know now, it takes some stress off of me. Not having to pretend as much."

"You know jimmy, Gibbs might know."

"Know what?"

"Who you really are."

"Weren't you listening at all?"

"I was, just when he lost his memory after the explosion he lost the last 15 years. This happened within the last 15 years. So who's to say that when he got his memory back he didn't remember this as well?"

"Wouldn't he have said something to me then?"

"Jimmy, we're talking about Gibbs. He'd only tell you he knew if it was really important."

"True."

"Or he just might not remember at all, and have no idea you had met before sometime in the past."

"You're not helping much McGee."

"Sorry."

* * *

Tony was sitting on a couch in Ducky's living room. Ziva lay stretched out on the couch with her head in Tony's lap; she was asleep. Ducky had offered the use of his home as an office of sorts so they could find McGee and Palmer without infringing on the FBI or somebody else. Abby had a several laptops spread out of the dining room table and was searching for a past file that might shed some light on the situation. Jenny was doing the same on another computer.

The front doors opened and closed as Ducky entered the house. Abby came running from the dining room. "Any news?" she questioned frantically.

"No. I'm sorry. I wasn't in the room." Ducky said as he sat down on an armchair.

"But Ducky, it's almost been two weeks! How can they not let you in his room?!"

"They said his condition is to fragile to be having visitors. Apparently the drug is suppressing his immune system a bit and they don't want to risk the chance of him getting a disease. He was moved to a clean room."

"He's still out then?" Tony asked.

"I'm afraid so." Ducky sighed. "Have you found anything Abby?"

"Not yet, I better go keep looking." Abby whispered as she got up to go back to the dining room. She wiped her eyes and went back to starring at the computer screen.

Ducky went up to her and pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her ear. "It'll be all right Abby. They all will be fine. Don't you worry."

"Thanks Duck," She replied. "I hope you're right."

* * *

Abby was asleep on the couch, having given up her search for the night. Ducky was asleep upstairs in his room. Ziva and Jenny were searching for files and Tony was making coffee in the kitchen.

Tony placed a cup in front of Jenny and Ziva. "Any luck?"

"Nothing so far." Ziva replied.

"I might have stumbled on to something here." Jenny answered without looking up from the screen.

"What is it?" Tony asked walking over.

"I don't know yet. But it involves Jimmy I think, and someone named Michal Connors."

"What else does it say?" Ziva asked.

"It doesn't, all I can see is those two names and the case agents. It wont allow me access to file."

"It won't allow _you_ access? Something important must be in that file." Tony said smartly.

"Probably, but if we can't get in, it won't do us much good." Jenny added.

"Who were the case agents? Maybe we can just ask them." Ziva suggested.

"Maybe, that might-no. So much for that idea."

"Why? Who were they?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs-"

"Ah." Tony mumbled.

"And Franks." Jenny continued.

"What?" Tony asked.

"That's what it says."

"But he retired in '96, that would make jimmy just a teenager when whatever this is happened."

"I know."

"Can we not just contact Franks and ask him about the case?" Ziva asked.

"Good luck with that Ziva." Tony chirped.

"Why not, he has helped us before."

"No, actually, he has helped _Gibbs_ before. Big difference between us and Gibbs Ziva."

"Still, he might be willing to help us a little. I'll call him, tomorrow." Jenny said standing up and grabbing her crutches so she could head to the guest room.

"Don't you mean today?" Tony commented.

"DiNozzo…" Jenny said shaking he head.

"What?" Tony asked confused. "What did I do?"

"Ziva reached over and smacked Tony on the back of the head.

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**Hmm… no major cliffhanger, I must be slipping. Reviews would be great! So leave one!! Please…**_


	8. Chapter 8

"Got anything on Adam Lorel Abby?" Tony called from the kitchen.

"Not a lot yet, still searching for a file."

"You find one. Adam knew how to cover his tracks. He hasn't been seen from for about ten years." Franks voice came over the speakerphone. He had agreed to help with as much as he could over the phone. He had already filled them in on the case. Now they were searching for Adam Lorel, the accomplice of Justin Loftus. Justin was murdered by Michal the night Adam fled.

"Know anything about him?" Tony asked.

"Nope. Just that he was an accomplice who helped murder the Connors."

"Know any places he liked to hang out?"

"Nope, but if I were looking for a place I'd search the complex his father used to own."

You said you didn't know anything." Abby accused.

"Tony asked about him, not his father."

"Get me an address Abby. We'll call you with an update Franks." Tony reached down and hung up the phone. He grabbed the piece of paper Abby was holding. "Thanks Abby, I'll be back later."

"Wait! Tony! You're not taking back up?"

"I'm not going to engage them Abby, just scout out the place. See if it would make sense to hold people in. And besides, who would I take?"

Abby couldn't answer.

* * *

Tony pulled up to the complex. It looked old and defunct. The perfect hiding place for two hostages. Or more. He felt bad for lying to Abby, but otherwise she would never had let him leave. He holstered his gun and got out of the car. He had parked in the loading dock. It looked like it was the most abandoned place.

He didn't see any security cameras so he proceeded across to a door. He cracked it open an inch. "Tony!" a voice whispered making him jump. He turned and stood face to face with Ziva.

"Ziva!" Tony hissed. You're supposed to be resting. How did you even know I was here?"

"Abby told me you left. She was worried. She had a feeling you would try to engage them. Seriously Tony, without backup? You know how many of them there are. There were five or six before. What makes you think there are not more now?"

"I don't know. But any idea is better than none. And I really didn't think anyone was in great enough shape to help out."

"Tony! _You_ have broken arm too. Why do you think you are great choice?"

"I can still move around, fire a gun."

"So can I! I'm coming with you whether you want me to or not, so we better get going."

"Fine." Tony opened the door slightly again. He peered inside and saw no immediate threat. "Let's go."

* * *

"Palmer, why do you think we're still here?"

"What?"

"I'm mean, if he wants to kill you-"

"Why am I still alive?"

"Yeah."

"He's a coward."

"How do you figure?"

"He ran after his partner was killed. I wasn't armed anymore. He could have killed me then, but he didn't. He ran. He's a coward."

"Explains a lot."

* * *

Tony led the way down the corridor. They hadn't run into anyone yet. He approached a corner and slowed down. He motioned for Ziva to take the lead. She had moved into the next hallway then quickly backed up. "Company."

"How many?"

"Two. They don't appear to be armed, but I'm not going to assume anything."

"Take them out?"

"Maybe. It might call unnecessary attention though."

Tony peered around the corner and watched the two men. After a minute they walked in the other direction. "Ziva." Tony hissed. "They left."

"That is good, no noise, and we can continue to go undetected."

Tony rounded the corner and walked down the hallway. He heard the men's conversation in the distance and followed it hoping it would lead them somewhere useful. It did, Tony stopped before turning down another hallway. The men had stopped and opened a door.

* * *

McGee looked up when the door opened. Two men stepped inside. Neither of them were Lorel. One man deposited a tray of food on the floor next to the other untouched ones. The other just stood there. The one that had brought the food left the room and headed down the hallway.

* * *

"Shit! He's coming this way Ziva!" Tony whispered urgently backing from the corner. Ziva took his spot. She seemed to be readying her self for a fight. "What are you doing Ziva, we cant fight him!"

"Why not, it's quieter than shooting him."

"We're injured that's why. Just take your gun and whack him on the head, surprise. But no unnecessary noise."

"Whatever you say Tony." It was over in seconds. The man startled when he saw Tony. He never even saw Ziva, who came up behind him and knocked him out. "There, nice and silent." She kicked the man over to the side of the hallway.

Tony rolled his eyes and walked down to the door. He held up his gun and walked inside. He crept up slowly to the man and quickly rendered him unconscious just as Ziva had done. He looked from the man and scanned the room. He saw McGee and Palmer sitting on the floor looking no worse off then they had before.

* * *

McGee saw Tony in the hallway. He had his gun raised. McGee noticed Palmer had saw him too and was ready to call out to him, but McGee distracted him by punching him on the arm.

"Oww. Tim, what was that for?" McGee shrugged, and looked up to see Tony placing a blow on the back of the man's head.

"Took you long enough Tony. What kept you?" McGee commented.

Ziva stood outside the door keeping watch. Suddenly she quickly ran into the room. "We are about to have company."

"Shit." Tony went and closed the door.

"What good will that do?"

"Well maybe they weren't coming for them, Ziva."

"I highly doubt that Tony."

"We can hope can't we? How many were there?" Tony asked.

"Many Tony, many."

* * *

_**TBC…**_

_**I wasn't going to let them off that easy was I? **_

_**Review Please!!**_


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey Ziva," Tony called out, as he took cover behind a crate.

"Yes Tony?" Ziva asked as she did the same.

"Make every shot count."

Ziva smiled. "I always do Tony."

They sat waiting for a minute. They could hear the footfalls outside stop at the door. The handle clicked. The moment the door opened Ziva and Tony started firing. The first few were easy because they did not have a chance to react. The others had enough forewarning to pull out their weapons. Soon shoots came raining back to them.

"How many so far?" Tony shouted.

"I have counted seven!" Ziva yelled back.

"Shouldn't be that many more then." Tony muttered to himself as he replaced his clip for a new one.

Ziva fired off three more shots and then the people stopped coming, as did the bullets. "I think it is over."

"Talk about your bloodbaths." Tony commented.

"Let's just get out of here." Jimmy said.

"Sure thing, Michal." Tony replied.

Jimmy groaned.

* * *

Ziva led the way down the hallway, Tony at the rear. They were nearly to the car when they met up with Lorel. Ziva had just round a corner and then quickly backtracked.

"Again?" Tony asked.

"Yes, just one. Lorel."

"How many rounds do you have left?"

"Three, you?"

"Eight. And personally I think shooting our way out is going to be easier than anything else, so just get it over with. We know he wont cooperate."

Ziva rounded the corner and shoot Lorel in the right shoulder. Tony noticed. "Ziva, I thought I-"

"Someone needs to be held responsible for all of this. Let's just drag him along and go please."

"I say we just leave him here, but whatever. Got any pull ties Ziva?"

"Of course." She produced a long black pull ties from her pocket.

"That's just weird Ziva." Ziva shrugged and walked over and secured Lorel's arms. She hauled him up and pushed him out the door and towards the cars.

"Take them to the hospital Tony, I will wait here for Agent Hortiz." Ziva ordered as she got out her cell phone.

"Whatever you say Ziva." He ushered McGee and Palmer into the car and drove off.

* * *

Ziva arrived at the hospital a few hours later. She met up with Tony and McGee in the cafeteria. "Hey Tony, McGee."

"Ziva," Tony acknowledged.

"How is Palmer?"

"The doctors took him in to surgery to repair the break in his arm from the bullet. Other than that he is fine, nothing major." McGee answered.

"That is good, it could have been much worse." Ziva commented.

"What are they going to do with Lorel?" Tony asked.

"Fornell has people investigating him, he hasn't confessed yet, but he will."

"I thought you shot him, shouldn't he be here?"

"Nope, he planted a bomb in a federal agency, kidnapped two of its employees and injured a couple others. They take that very seriously. He confesses; he gets medical treatment. Until then he gets to sit in an interrogation room with someone from the FBI."

"Harsh, but I like it." Tony said.

"Speaking of the injured," McGee interjected. "You two seem fine, how are Gibbs and the Director?"

"The Director is doing fine." Tony answered.

There was silence for a minute. "What about Gibbs?" McGee asked.

"Not to good." Tony said softly.

"He's not-"

"He's alive, barely. He came off the worst after the blast."

"Can we go see him?"

"No."

"Well why not Tony?"

"They wont let us."

"The doctors wont let you?" McGee asked incredulously.

"No," Ziva answered. "What ever he was drugged with has weakened his immune system. The wont let anyone in to see him, so he wont catch an infection."

"Can't we still speak to him then?" McGee asked.

"No, we can't." Tony replied solemnly.

"Why not?"

"Because he has not yet regained consciousness."

"I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Well it is." Tony stated in a tone that ended the conversation.

They ate in silence for a while until the Director came and joined them. "I thought I might find you guys here. How are you doing McGee?"

"Fine, considering." McGee answered still staring at his food.

"Ziva, I have been meaning to tell you something."

"I already know." Ziva stated. "When I did not arrive in Israel last week he grew concerned and called me. Told me what he had informed you of. Except in more detail. A friend of mine at Mossad had recently passed away. My father expected me to take his place. That's why he told you I was leaving. I told my father that he doesn't make those kinds of decisions for me and that I was staying here. I told him I would come for the funeral but leave shortly after. He was disappointed, but he understood. He agreed that if this is where I want to be, than here I shay stay."

"Oh, well then. That makes sense, I guess. As long as I don't have to worry about losing you."

"No, I will be staying here."

* * *

Things slowly returned to normal at NCIS. The building itself was structurally sound. It was just that anything above the third floor was unusable. So life and worked continued, on the bottom floors.

* * *

Palmer resumed his work with Ducky in autopsy after telling his story to him as well. When he returned he acted more like himself than Palmer. People still called him Jimmy Palmer but he didn't mind.

* * *

Tony was appointed temporary leader of the team pending Gibbs' return. All they did was deskwork, but it was better than nothing. Eventually they became used to working as a three-man team. It seemed like Gibbs may never return. They got over it, and preformed their duty.

* * *

Abby had tried to visit Gibbs everyday. But after awhile she went less and less often. Now she only showed up once a week, if that much. She focused more on her work. She didn't drink anymore Caf-Pow even when someone brought it to her. The music in her lab was never as loud as it used to be. Abby found it hardest, transitioning to working without Gibbs.


	10. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

_**

* * *

**_

Two years later

Things were in full swing again. The building had been repaired and the third and forth floors rebuilt. Bones were healed and scars faded. The agents at NCIS had moved on from the Connor incident, as it had been dubbed.

Tony led his team, which consisted of McGee, Ziva, and probationary Agent Oaks. He drank coffee and had his own set of rules. They had moved on.

Abby's music reached full volume again. She drank Caf-Pow when Tony brought it to her. Finally being able to detach it from unwanted thoughts. She moved on.

Jimmy had graduated from Medical School and now was working with Ducky full time. He didn't act nervous anymore. He was assertive and confident. He moved on.

Jenny had hoped he would return soon. Bu after a year, she gave up hope. She assigned Tony as the permanent new leader of he team. McGee was his senior agent. Ziva was still a liaison. Oaks was their probie. To be treated for better or worse. Jenny's office never was barged into anymore. She grew used to the changes. She moved on.

Ducky was still waiting for his friend. He visited him as often as he could when he learned that he was the only one who still went. He still held out hope.

* * *

Ducky noticed something different when he visited his friend one day. Gibbs was sitting up on the bed, his eyes open. Ducky walked in, "Jethro?"

Gibbs turned to him in surprise. "Duck?"

"How long have you been awake Jethro?"

"A couple of hours."

"Why wasn't anyone contacted?"

"It's been two years Ducky, if someone still cared, they would have shown up eventually. And you did."

"You know how long it's been?"

"I was told."

"Oh, I see. What else have you been told? And do you remember?"

"I remember getting into the elevator. That's about it. I wasn't told much either. You're the first visitor I've had."

"Well, here's the short version. A man took you, Tony, Jenny, Ziva, McGee, and Palmer hostage back at headquarters. Things apparently didn't go quite according to plan. So they took McGee and Palmer with them and left. Then they blew up the place. Everyone is fine. So don't worry. Tony and Ziva found a week or so after and got them out safely."

"Why did they take us hostage in the first place?"

"The man, Adam Lorel, want to kill Palmer."

"Why?"

"Well, Mr. Palmer can be relieved, you don't remember. Not that it matters now."

"What?"

"When Palmer was a teenager his parents were killed. He was under the protection of an NCIS agent when Lorel and his partner tried to kill him. Palmer killed the partner and Lorel fled. He came back for vengeance."

"I presume I was the one protecting him?"

"Yeah, you were."

"So Duck, how are things now?"

"Well, Tony is leading the team and Jimmy is no longer a med student. Not much else has changed." Gibbs glared at him. "That is the truth Jethro. But that's not what you were asking were you?" Ducky sighed. "I don't believe you'll be able to come back and lead the team as you did before. I wish I could say you could, but I can't."

They sat in silence for a while. Gibbs finally broke it. "Well, then. I guess it's time I retire permanently."

* * *

Gibbs entered the elevator at NCIS two weeks later. No one knew he was coming. Ducky hadn't told anyone he was awake. He got off on the third floor and walked over to the stairs and headed up to the director's office, ignoring all the people starring at him.

* * *

Tony had just strode into the bullpen from Abby's lab. "Oaks, got anything on- Gibbs?" Tony said as he noticed his former boss walking up the stairs.

"Whoa," McGee commented. "Anyone know he was awake?"

"I did not. "Ziva commented.

"What do you think he's going to do?" McGee asked.

"I have no idea." Tony said.

* * *

Cynthia was talking on the phone arranging an appointment when she noticed someone walk right past her and into the director's office. "Hey you can't-" She stopped short after seeing who it was.

* * *

Jenny was on the phone with SecNav when someone came into her office. She was about to say something rude to the intruder but stopped when she saw who it was. She hung up the phone. "Jethro?"

He smiled and sat down across from her. "Ducky sure knows how to keep a secret."

"He knew-wait a minute. How long have you been awake?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh my- Jethro, we-" words failed her.

"Jen, it's okay, it's been two years. I wasn't expecting much more"

"I don't know what I can do for you Jethro, I'm sorry."

"I thought as much, that's why I'm retiring, permanently this time."

"You sure?"

"You said it yourself, there isn't much you can do. I can't break up the team DiNozzo has now just to have my job back. Most of my stuff is packed already, you just need to file the paperwork."

Jenny nodded. "I wish there was more I could do Jethro."

"Me too."

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**I hope you have enjoyed reading The Secret Lives as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This so far has been my favorite story I have written. I hope it is one of your favorites of those you have read. But if not, that's okay, you made it to the end, that's all that counts to me.**_

_**Reviews would be greatly appreciated!**_


End file.
